


Too Adorable

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just really thinks Cas is cute when he's tickled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Adorable

“Dean- stop!” Cas squealed as the hunter’s hand once again connected with his side. Ever since Dean had found out that Cas was ridiculously ticklish, he couldn’t resist, much to Castiel’s dismay.

“Why? It’s adorable.” Dean snickered and poked the angel’s sides again.

“Because I don’t like be- Hahahano-Dean!” Cas jumped away, practically falling off of the motel bed they’d been laying and watching a movie on.

“You don’t like what? Speak up, Cas!” Dean asked mock innocently and grinned, flipping himself over so he hovered over the angel and straddled his middle.

“D-Don’t I hahahate being ti-ahahahHAHAHASTOP!” Cas shrieked as Dean dug his fingers in to Castiel’s stomach. The angel shoved aimlessly at the hands attacking him and threw his head back laughing, “ST-STOPHAHAHAhahahahahaDe-Dean! Plehehehease!”

“Sorry- Still can’t hear you buddy- you hate what?” Dean laughed to himself, continuing to wiggle and spider his fingers all across Castiel’s sensitive tummy, eliciting panicked laughter from the angel. Cas grunted in frustration and continued laughing, unable to vocalize his thoughts properly, “Dean-DEANHAHAHAHA plehehehehehease please!”

“Please what?” Dean asked flashing a naive smile and drilling his fingers into the hollows of the angel’s hips. Cas jerked forward and arched his back laughing. He shoved at Dean’s chest and shoulders and arms helplessly, but his strength seemed to leave him when he was so focused on the tickling.

“STOPHAHAHAhahahahahahapleheHEHEASE STOP!”

“Sorry Cas, no can do.” Dean gripped the angel’s incessantly shoving hands and pinned them up over Castiel’s head, making his eyes go wide.

“No-no let me go!” Cas pleaded, but Dean was no where near ready to stop. He trailed his fingers over Castiel’s tummy again, making him giggle and squirm, then raked his nails up and down the angel’s ribs, which caused him to laugh loudly and arch his back. But Dean was saving the best for last, and they both knew it.

Dean zeroed in on the angel’s armpits and slowly dragged his fingers down over the tense and ticklish skin.

“NO-DEAN NO HAHAHAHAHANOT THEHEHHERE!” Cas was already giggling like mad, even though Dean had barely touched him.

Dean ignored the angel’s pleas and quickly released his grip on Castiel’s arms, shooting both hands quickly down to the sweet spots under Castiel’s arms. He delved his fingers into the hollows of the angel’s armpits and wiggled them around.

Cas screamed in laughter and clamped his arms down to his sides, only trapping Dean’s hands under his arms, but he couldn’t help it! God, it tickled so bad.

“DEAN-DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAN PLEASEPLEASE NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO THEHEHEHERE NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO NO STOP AHAHAHAHA PLEASE!” Cas’s laughter jumped an octave from normal and he squirmed and shrieked until his face was red with laughter.

Dean finally took pity on the angel and stopped moving his fingers, but it took Cas a good couple of minutes to realize the Dean’s tickling had stopped. He nervously spread his arms a bit, releasing the hunter’s hands, and panted on the bed with a red face.

“W-why do you always…” Cas breathed heavily.

“It’s adorable- can’t help it.” Dean laughed and rolled to the side of the angel, returning his attention to the television.

Cas just sighed exasperatedly and laid back, catching his breath and mumbling something about unfair humans and stupid overly-sensitive vessels.


End file.
